1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power converter, and more particularly to a power converter equipped with a capacitor inside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage devices are important devices for many modern 3C products, such as personal computers, mobile phones, cameras or monitor systems which all need storage devices. The storage device is usually built in the 3C product; alternatively, an easy-carrying mobile storage device is also commercially available, for example, a memory card, a flash disk or a portable hard disk. With advantages of faster transmission speed and larger storage volume, the portable hard disk becomes the widely used mobile storage device, currently.
The commercially available common external hard disks can be classified into 2.5-inch and 3.5-inch sizes of hard disks. For startup, the 2.5-inch hard disk requires lower power than the 3.5-inch hard disk, but in certain applications and designs, two 2.5-inch hard disk must be connected in parallel for operation, which is called as 2-Bay configuration. Currently, during in an initial state of startup, the hard disk requires large current or power which is usually 2 to 4 times of the current required for stable operation, and operation of the hard disk then becomes stable gradually over time and the required current for the hard disk becomes lower and stable gradually. In prior art, an AC-DC adapter is required to provide power to the 3.5-inch hard disk or the 2-bay configuration of 2.5-inch hard disks, so as to solve the problem of instant high-current demand during startup.
However, the adapter may increase the overall cost of the external hard disk. In addition, it is very inconvenient for user to carry the adapter, and using of the adapter may reduce the convenience in plug-and-play function of the external hard disk.
In addition, the electronic device with a USB Type C port can provide power of 5V/1.5 A and 3 A, and the voltage supplied by the USB Type C port can be increased up to 12V through power delivery (PD) communication protocol, but it is not enough for power instantaneously required during startup of the 3.5-inch hard disk or the 2-Bay configuration of 2.5-inch hard disks. Therefore, in prior art, the 3.5-inch hard disk or the 2-Bay configuration of 2.5-inch hard disks is unable to be activated by only power supplied from the USB port.
In order to solve above-mentioned problem, Taiwan patent filing No. 101135837 discloses a technical solution in which a battery is extra disposed inside a case of the portable hard disk to supply power instantaneously required during startup of the portable hard disk. In the technical solution, the external hard disk includes the battery inside rather than using the external adapter, but the designer of the external hard disk must pay more attention in safety and lifetime of the battery and the consumer may raise certain concern about the safety of the battery while purchasing the kind of the external hard disk, which results in lower purchase intention. Therefore, what is needed is to provide a safer and long-lifetime technical solution to activate the portable hard disk by only using a capacitor and the power supplied by the USB port and without using the adapter.